


More Than Bricks and Mortar

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710, natalieashe



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [20]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Insomnia, Love, M/M, Masturbation, No James in This Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710, https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/natalieashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec never really knows what goes on inside Q's head, but sometimes he understands exactly what his lover needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Bricks and Mortar

"Out! Go on!" Q flaps his hands, shooing Alec out of the back door and into the garden. "No smoking in the flat, you know the rules."

It's drizzling and dark outside but not cold. Alec pauses on the back step to take a last drag of his cigarette and tosses the butt away.

"And you can pick that up!" Q calls crossly from the kitchen and Alec rolls his eyes. He does, however, retrieve the cigarette end and drops it into the metal bucket by the wall.

It's actually peaceful outside, even if it's damp. The city seems far off and the neighbourhood is sleeping. The nighttime noises of the garden are secret and all his to take pleasure in. Alec loves the dark and the rain and the damp earth smell. Oh god, the smell of home.

He taps another cigarette from his packet and lights it, inhaling the smoke and moist air deep into his lungs. He holds it for a brief moment before letting it go in a long sighing breath.

Q reappears at the kitchen door. He has shed his Quartermaster skin and is drowning in one of Alec's t-shirts, bare spindly legs like two hanging threads. He hops over the wet ground barefoot and plonks himself in Alec's lap.

"Make yourself at home, why don't you?" Alec smirks, inhaling and leaning back to keep the glowing tip of the cigarette from burning Q's naked shoulder where the neck of the t-shirt has slipped.

Q gives him a confused look and reaches for the cigarette. "But you are home, Alec." His eyes are deep shadows in his pale face, his lips pursed delicately around the cigarette. He looks exhausted.

"You should be sleeping" Alec shifts beneath Q to get more comfortable, one arm curling around Q's waist to encourage him to lean into Alec's bare chest.

"Too wired." Q sighs.

The light drizzle is fresh on Alec's tanned skin, coating it in a glistening sheen. Q drags a fingertip over Alec's chest leaving a path moisture free. It quickly turns into a swirl that Alec realises is a word. "What does it say?"

"Home."

Alec smiles and hugs him tighter placing a light kiss on his shoulder. Yes, more than the flat, home was each other.

Q passes the cigarette back and settles into Alec's lap, knees bent and feet resting on the cushion by Alec's thigh. The t-shirt slips, barely covering him.

"Are you naked under there?" Alec sends another long plume of smoke skywards.

"Naturally." Q smirks and leans in, capturing the lingering taste of tobacco on Alec's lips. "Fuck, you taste good."

"Smoking is bad for your health." Alec holds it out of Q's grasping reach, chasing the kiss instead. "You know you can have one of your own?"

"I want to share" Q pouts and Alec can't resist kissing Q's cheek and handing it back. This is intimacy for Q. Curled in the quiet outdoors and sharing a smoke.

Q is the only person Alec knows who can make smoking look sinful. The way he balances the thin white stick on his plump lower lip. The way he closes lightly with his upper lip. The slim sensual fingers and eyes closed in bliss as first he inhales, orange tip glowing brightly, and then slowly let's the thin stream of smoke curl from his lips.

Q's heated gaze switches suddenly to Alec and he tosses the cigarette across the garden, swooping in for a searing kiss that makes Alec's blood heat rapidly. "I want to come. Messily. Right here."

He snatches up the hem of his T-shirt and presses Alec's hand to his cock. He's not even half hard but he's kissing Alec again with desperation. This isn't about feeling horny. This is an affirmation they are both still here and home is each other.

Alec breaks the kiss first, moving along Q's jaw with small savage nips of teeth until he can sweep his tongue over that sweet hollow behind Q's ear. His hand has already coaxed Q to fullness and continues to caress him maddeningly slowly.

"I need more" Q pants, and Alec speeds his hand, sucks a dark purple bruise into Q's exposed neck. The graze of teeth is what Q needs to chase away whatever darkness has settled on him.

Q somehow buries his face in Alec's shoulder, hot heavy breaths adding to the damp on Alec's skin. Q's hair is curling with the light rain and Alec can't resist grabbing a handful, pulling it tight on his scalp.

It doesn't take long after that. It never does on the nights Q demands from Alec. Q's natural submission slips into the shadows and he pursues his release selfishly, rocking in Alec's lap, straining between the hand in his hair and the hand on his cock, until he comes as he wanted, messily, right there.

Q goes soft. Not just his cock, but his whole body seems to go abruptly boneless in Alec's lap and the tears come. Alec says nothing, just wraps his arms around the shaking man and let's him weep, kissing his hair softly and murmuring the type of nonsense Q will laugh and cringe at later.

Alec doesn't ask what happened. Q will come out with it in his own time or he'll deal with it and move on without Alec ever knowing the cause. When Q's cum grows cold and sticky Alec doesn't even wince when he uses his favourite t-shirt to wipe most of it away, abandoning it on the wet paving as he carries his lover inside and up to bed. Home was always more than bricks and mortar.


End file.
